The present invention relates to closures for containers and, more specifically, to a closure assembly which includes a tabbed liner.
There are currently numerous types of closure assemblies which include a particular fitment for dispensing the contents of a container. Typical dispensing fitments, such as sifter fitments, are designed to snap onto or otherwise engage the mouth of the container and to remain on the container when a cap is removed. Such fitments are generally included as part of the container package for a variety of liquid and granular or powdered substances. In addition, most container closure assemblies provided with fitments include a liner that spans the mouth of the container to prevent leakage or spoilage of the contents of the container and to indicate tampering.
Frequently the liner, fitment, and cap are sold, distributed and stored separately prior to being placed on the container. It is desirable to have a closure assembly in which the cap, fitment, and liner are assembled, sold, stored, and applied to the container as a unit. It is desirable to have a tabbed liner because a tab facilitates removal of the liner from the mouth of a container. It is also desirable to have a fitment designed to accommodate and cooperate with a liner tab, and to use one or more tabs to removably retain the liner and the fitment in the cap prior to being placed on the container.